


Just a little problem

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Quentin Coldwater Deserved Better
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: “Q, non voglio allarmarti, ma abbiamo un problema “anche se un problema forse è riduttivo.





	Just a little problem

“Q, non voglio allarmarti, ma abbiamo un problema “anche se un problema forse è riduttivo.

Riportare in vita Quentin è stato più arduo di quanto Eliot Waugh credesse, tra l’Aldilà, gli dei e la Biblioteca ma quando si metteva in testa un’idea era difficile farlo recedere. Quentin era con lui, erano insieme eppure sembrava che non trovassero mai il tempo per stare da soli in pace da qualche parte, per esempio su una spiaggia dei Caraibi a sorseggiare cocktail o fare l’amore in una tenda nel deserto.

“Un problema … un problema vuol dire aver sottovalutato tutto questo! “gli urlò Quentin cercando di farsi udire, forse la situazione non era così disperata, solamente leggermente tragica.

“Eh va bene, forse ho sottovalutato la Biblioteca ma come potevo credere che se la sarebbero presa così tanto? ”gli domandò Eliot prima di rubargli un bacio, era sicuro che sotto la guida di Alice Quinn la Biblioteca si fosse lasciata andare, si fosse rilassata e via dicendo … forse aveva fatto un errore di valutazione ma non poteva pensare a tutto lui, non era mica onnisciente, solo perché faceva credere a Todd di esserlo non voleva dire nulla.

“Le nuove amministrazioni non cambiano mai, inoltre sono furiosi con Everett, sia per averli ingannati che per non aver condiviso i suoi piani “gli spiegò Quentin, tornare in vita non era nei suoi programmi ma ora che c’era era meglio godersela, e sfuggire alla Biblioteca.

“E noi cosa abbiamo a che fare con lui? “gli domandò Eliot prima che lo stringesse a sé, gli era mancato Eliot Waugh.

“Sono l’ultimo ad averlo visto, prima risolviamo questo e prima … non so, avremo un vero primo appuntamento? “gli domandò Quentin, in effetti avere un primo appuntamento nella loro timeline era un’esperienza che non avevano avuto, erano passati dal primo bacio al crescere Rupert in poco tempo.

“In effetti un primo appuntamento sarebbe gradito, tra una settimana? “rispose Eliot prima che Quentin gli sfiorasse la guancia con la mano, era tutto così surreale, persino per lui.

“Quando tutto questo sarà finito ci penseremo meglio “rispose Quentin prima di alzarsi sulle punte e baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra, adorabile imbranato Q.

“Abbiamo comunque un problema “gli ricordò Eliot quando si separarono, erano sicuramente in una brutta situazione ma almeno erano insieme.


End file.
